


Victim's Memoirs: Megumi Miyazaki

by headlessPeacock



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Contest Entry, Corpse Party, Gen, Gore, Memoirs, Name Tags, Stabbing, Victim's Memoirs, scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headlessPeacock/pseuds/headlessPeacock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A contest entry for the Write your Own Victim's Memoirs contest. I suppose it could count as practice, too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim's Memoirs: Megumi Miyazaki

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I might as well add that the student's schools' names are real schools in Japan considering I didn't want to take any of the school names from the game. In fact, only one of names was edited. So, I hope you enjoy...

[Victim's Memoirs] (1/6) Personally, I'm confused as to how I was brought here. All I get is that apparently that either I or Gima-san messed up with this "charm." I doubt that she did considering how she's an A+ student while I'm just your average C+ student. But I could SWEAR that I did it correctly. Thankfully, I'm not having a fight about it with her... Hell, I don't even know where she is. As to how why we even did that charm, I don't even remember anymore. Either way, this place is hell and I NEED to find Gima-san. PLEASE be alive when I find you...

You find a corpse next to the note. They appear to have just started rotting and depending on the uniform and stab wounds in their throat, they were a female middle school student that was killed by a sharp object.

-A Name Tag has been found-

Otaki Middle School

Class 1-3, [Megumi Miyazaki]

[Victim's Memoirs] (2/6) I found a sewing kit in a bathroom. It was next to a poor girl's corpse. Her head looked like it exploded everywhere! Though, in reality, the back of her brain and head was crushed... Now that I think about, I didn't see her tongue! I almost puked when I saw her but I couldn't let that stop me! When I checked her name tag, oddly enough, we share the same first name, Megumi, but a different last name, Enomoto. Obviously, I didn't keep the name tag but I took the sewing kit. If only it was a First Aid's Kit... Though, I'm pretty sure I'll find at least some fabric that can count as a bandage. Also, no updates on finding Gima-san...

You find a corpse next to the note. As the note describes, the back of her head was crushed by a blunt object. This corpse appears to have lost most of its skin, hair, and tongue. But, it's still possible to tell it's a female high school student.

-A Name Tag has been found-

Ochanomizu University Senior High School

Class 3-2, [Megumi Enomoto]

[Victim's Memoirs] (3/6) DAMN IT! I lost my paper charm after one of those stupid fucking earthquakes! I read from some notes I found in a classroom, A-11 if I'm right, that you NEED that paper charm to escape. But, of course, an earthquake just HAD to happen after I left the classroom! Well... there is some good news, though. I found some fabric in the nurse's office. Also, I found some scissors in there, too. Now, if Gima-san IS still alive, I'll be able to help her. That reminds me, I found her name tag but there wasn't a corpse or anything next to it. Though, there wasn't a paper charm next to it. I hope I remember to give it to her...

[Victim's Memoirs] (4/6) I find it funny... WHY AM I STILL TRYING TO SURVIVE?! I should have DIED by now! But, of course... I wanna save my beloved friend! OOOOOH GIMA-SAN, YOU ARE SO LUCKY TO HAVE ME AS A FRIEND! ONCE I FIND YOU, I'M GONNA HELP YOU SOOO MUCH! I JUST KNOW IT!

[Victim's Memoirs] (5/6) I found your ------, Gima-San... It has your ----r ---l ---rm... Also, a --- found me. You know what I did? I used those scissors of mine to ---- his throat 10 or so times... I'm surprised that he didn't even TRY to protect his own self... Though, I'll be fair, I could tell from his ---s that he was looking for trouble. Those -------ing, brown --es of his. I ------d his name tag like I checked the girl and his name was ---n -a--- and you ---- ---- I d--?

The rest is torn or covered in blood.

You find a corpse next to the note. As the note states, he was stabbed many times in the throat and appears to have started rotting. Though, what's different from what the note says is that this boy's eyes and tongue have been torn out and that his nose has been smashed in. From what is seen, he might have been a high school student.

-A Name Tag has been found-

Kaisei Academy

Class 2-5, [Shin Bando]

 

[Victim's Memoirs] (6/6) I found your corpse, Gima-san... That was very rude of you to die before I could save you... So, I'M GONNA JOIN YOU! Obviously, I'm gonna sew your wounds up and give you your name tag before I go stab my throat like I did to that boy! So, see you in heaven! TEE HEE!

You find a corpse next to the note. Her head has a gaping hole between the eyes. It looks large enough to be caused by a hammer and there is bone, tissue, and brain showing. Like most of the other corpses you have found, they appear to have started rotting and have no tongue. As the note has stated, certain parts of the corpse have been sewn up. Based on their appearance, they appear to be a female middle school student.  


-A Name Tag has been found-

Otaki Middle School

Class 1-3, [Yumi Gima]

As you finish, the next thing you know, your landscape becomes darker and darker before your very own eyes! You don't know what's happening but either way, you feel like you are walking. Once you see the light again, you see there are scissors in your hands. Also, you feel more and more hopeless as you carry these scissors. In fact, you notice a smell that reminds you of bleach. You then realize you are in a bathroom... a boy's bathroom, to be exact. You then see why you have scissors in your hands... You look down and there's a boy's corpse in front of you. Perhaps a middle school student... His throat had been stabbed 10 times and those eyes of his are nothing. You look at the scissors once again and then at your clothing. Blood. It's appears to be everywhere. You start realizing that this boy's death was caused by you. Worrying more and more, you check his name tag: Tamon Watanabe. This confuses you even more and more... He looks freshly killed but you don't know who he is... But you don't have time to question this anymore. In fact, your arms start moving closer and closer to your throat. You see that the hand that's carrying the scissors is holding the object more and more firmly. Then, you see a red explosion of blood and feel a horrible pain in your throat. Thus, you have met your demise.


End file.
